


Gaff or Hook?

by BuffyAngel68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: What Tim thought was just a nothing comment, Tony interprets a whole different way and they both benefit.





	Gaff or Hook?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Title: Gaff or Hook?

Author: BuffyAngel68

Pairing: Tim/Tony 

Summary: What Tim thought was just a nothing comment, Tony interprets a whole different way and they both benefit.

Disclaimer: Don't own, make no money, but I'm suddenly addicted to this pair and must write the missing epi tags. MUST! Blame the writers for the actual show, 'kay? If they weren't throwing these things out there for innocent imaginations like mine to grab onto... life would be a whole lot more boring. Forget I said anything. (Innocent? Me? Yeah. ROFLMAO)

AN: Kind of a sequel to 'Huff and Puff '... sorta, maybe. (Two weeks in a row with the T/T innuendo flying like spitballs... what was I supposed to do?)

\-------------------------

Tim entered Tony's apartment and dropped his bag by he door, releasing a long, slow sigh. He was fervently hoping that another stretch of computer time was off the schedule, not because he had lost his taste for it, but because of the reason he'd been at it so long the previous night. Shedding his coat and draping it over a chair, he searched the large space anxiously, wishing his eyes would adjust faster.

"Tony? You here? I picked up your prescription." Tim reported as he moved cautiously into the dark apartment. "Hopefully you won't need it, but after last night, I wanted to... be sure. Oh... wow. Tony..."

Tim stumbled over his words as a light at the rear of the room blazed into life, revealing his lover leaning against the wall, wearing nothing but tight cut-off denim shorts and a faded, cropped t-shirt that barely came to the top of his ribs. Abby had clearly taken a role in the transformation as well, judging by the smoky, enticing shades that now graced Tony's eyes and lips and the subtle green highlights in his hair that glinted and shone when he moved his head.

"Hey." He rumbled. "You look tired. Bad day at the office, baby?"

"Uhhhh... at this moment... I really can't remember."

"Yeah? Well... sometimes that's a very good thing." Tony mused, straightening slowly and gliding a few steps away from the wall. "You wouldn't be, uh... looking to erase even more nasty memories, would you? I'm really good at that. I swear it won't hurt. Unless you want it to, of course, but... that costs extra."

Those words sent Tim's mind reeling back to the docks and the chain-wrapped body they'd had to haul up and onto the wooden planking. The suggestion he'd made to Tony...

"The things you pick up and run with... your mind is completely twisted." He complained, but he was grinning at the same time. Tony now strode forward and draped his arms around Tim's neck.

"Does that mean we're not gonna play?" he asked, pouting lightly.

"I don't know. Does this mean you're feeling better?"

"Much. Me mentioning Baltimore... you know that wasn't rubbing it in, right? I was just trying to say I was sorry without the rest of them catching on."

"I know and I already told you it's okay." Tim replied, kissing his lover on the forehead and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm a worrier. Always have been. With all you've been through, even the tiniest hint of a cough makes me want to surround you in bubble wrap and take care of you day and night until I know you're okay. A street festival... doesn't even rate a mention next to that."

"Which is why..." Tony told him, with the slightest of hitches in his voice. "... I love you so much. One of many reasons, actually."

"Ditto." Tim responded, knowing the movie reference would make his love smile and, once again, prevent a detour into the blues. "By the way, what is Ziva, deaf dumb and blind? I was sure at least one of your comments would raise a red flag and have her questioning us 'till doomsday."

"She doesn't wanna see or know. She gets a dossier of someone in her mind, it turns into cement. It'll take forever and day before she might be willing to see us differently."

"Thank God for that."

"And amen. Complete other end of the scale from Abby."

"I remember. The morning after our first sleepover... all she had to do was look at us and she knew. She still insisting on helping with the ceremony?"

"Oh yeah. I teased her about it right in front of Ducky and Jimmy. Went right over their heads."

"Let's hope it stays that way. That line about Fornell and his 'beard'... I thought for sure Gibbs was gonna strangle you."

"Not in public. I'll be getting a few more dope-slaps for a while... but it was so worth it to let him know that *I* know... you know? In case he finds out about us..."

"If he hasn't already."

"Right, but just in case, both couples survive by keeping each other's secrets."

"Good idea. Now... I seem to remember something about skin to touch and interact with..."

Tony slipped straight back into sultry and seductive as if he'd never left.

"I've got plenty of that... for a price."

"I'm listening."

"Two bubble baths, with hair washing and scalp massage, sometime in the next week gets you two hours. Add in three home-cooked meals and it's anything you want... all night long."

"I can definitely afford that."

\----------------------------------------

END.... until the next episode that's so full of hints and teasing that the bunnies go rabid again.


End file.
